Corazon/Azazel Lacharses
Jest on cybernetycznym organizmem bojowym, miał być pierwszym z żołnierzy przyszłości. Został mocno zmodyfikowany, w psychice jak i na ciele dokonano w nim masę zmian. Miał nie posiadać własnej świadomości, pragnień, czy woli. Celem jego istnienia miała być służba i wykonywanie rozkazów swych przełożonych. Niestety jest on nieudanym wynalazkiem, w jakiś sposób posiada część wspomnień istoty, którą wcześniej był. Spowodowało to, że zaczął się zastanawiać nad własnym pochodzeniem. Dzięki temu wytworzył własny charakter i odzyskał usunięte mu emocje, oraz świadomość. Wygląd Jest on wysokim na 2 metry mężczyzną. Posiada sylwetkę lekkoatlety, jego mięśnie są smukłe i wyglądają na bardzo wytrzymałe. Jego skóra jest koloru węgla, nienaturalnie czarna. Rysy jego twarzy są bardzo silne i wyraźne. Szczęka jest kwadratowa, a nos i oczy mocno osadzone. Zęby są niezwykle proste i wręcz świecą bielą, a skrywają je małe smukłe, czarne usta. Oczy są nienaturalne, zdają się przenikać i analizować wnętrze tego, na kogo patrzy Corazon. Jeszcze jedną charakterystyczną dla nich cechą jest to, że w zależności od "trybu patrzenia" zmieniają one kolor-naturalnie są jednak niebieskie. Zdolności Jest wszechstronnie uzdolniony, jednak posiada określone limity. Jego zmysły są trzykrotnie lepsze od ludzkich. Jego ciało jest, w stanie znieść większy wysiłek fizyczny, oraz potrafi się adaptować do warunków środowiska.(wszystko dzięki genom nieznanej rasie obcych, jest wiele spekulacji której) Rany i obrażenia znosi, oraz regeneruje w zastraszającym tempie. Rany, które zabiły by normalnego człowieka, dla niego są poważne. To co my nazwiemy, doskwierającymi obrażeniami, dla Corazona jest zaledwie lekką niedogodnością. Ponadto jest niesamowicie silny i szybki. Relacje Ekson Derta-jest jego bliskim przyjacielem, szanuje go i pełni rolę doradcy. Zgrali się ze sobą w trakcie pracy dla rządu, już wtedy Derta zdawał sobie sprawę że "bezmózgi" cyborg, jest "wadliwy". Wspólnie stoczyli wiele bitew, które tylko oni zdołali przetrwać nienaruszeni. Ekson odnalazł Corazona, w trakcie jego exodusu i zwerbował z powrotem jako swojego adiutanta, aby ten pomógł mu w rebelii. Historia Wszystko zaczęło się w laboratorium wojskowym, gdzie powstał projekt "Fala Dźwięku". Próbowano stworzyć specjalną broń soniczną, jednak projekt mocno zboczył z toru. Ponieważ potężny hałas wykonywany przez uzbrojenie, niszczył bębenki użytkownika lub zabijał go. Postanowiono zająć się stworzeniem czegoś, kto będzie w stanie jej używać. W ten sposób dostarczano naukowcom coraz więcej "ochotników", którzy byli poddawani coraz to nowszym "ulepszeniom". Tak właśnie projekt zszedł z prób tworzenia borni, a rozpoczęły próby stworzenia perfekcyjnego żołnierza. Wszystkie jednak, kończył się fiaskiem nie otrzymywano istoty perfekcyjnej. Żaden z "wolontariuszy" nie tracił swej świadomości, nie stawał się pozbawioną emocji maszyną do zabijania. Usunięte wspomnienia zawsze wracały, a charaktery nie chciały ulec zmianie. Dlatego postanowiono na stworzenie, super żołnierza od podstaw. Na bazie DNA jednego z pacjentów, rozpoczęto hodowlę nowej formy życia. Istotę tę stworzono za pomocą specjalnych technik w taki sposób, że była ona czymś pomiędzy maszyną a człowiekiem. Jej organy był takie same jak ludzie, jednak składały się z specjalnych tworzyw. Wgrano mu wszystkie sposoby zabijania oraz schematy walki i strategii, ponadto dano mu specjalne geny. Miały one pozwalać mu częściowo adaptować się do środowiska, oraz zwiększyć regenerację. Po latach prac udało się wyhodować pierwszego centuriona- żołnierza doskonałego. Dla jego projektantów był istnym sukcesem. Fizycznie doskonały, mający więcej siły, szybkości niż jakikolwiek człowiek. Kolejnym zadaniem, postawionym sobie przez zespół badawczy, było wykształcenie "idealnej" psychiki centurionowi. Na początku szło świetnie, zbierali za to same pochwały, nie wahał się przed niczym, nie miał żadnych dylematów. Postanowiono na rozpoczęcie "testów polowych", zlecano mu różne skrytobójstwa. Najpierw wysyłano go na wrogów politycznych, nie było problemu z ich mordowaniem szło jak po maśle. Następnie nastał czas na ofiary zupełnie niewinne, dostawał opis celu, kto, jak i gdzie. Ale nie dostawał informacji dlaczego? Spełnił wszelkie oczekiwania, cywile byli eliminowani bez zmrużenia okiem. Ogłoszono zakończenie testów, projekt uznano za sukces. Oddano go do dyspozycji Eksonowi Dercie, miał być jego adiutantem i spełniać rolę jednoosobowej jednostki wsparcia. Wtedy to zaczęły się problemy, w snach widział on obrazy. Przeżycia, wizje z życia, które nie było jego. Próbował to ignorować, być tym do czego go stworzono-bronią. Jednak los chciał inaczej, tajemnicze wspomnienia się nasiliły. Widział w nich rodzinę, dwójkę dzieci, piękną kobietę. Czuł emocję człowieka, do którego należały. Jego idealny umysł został zmącony, zaczął robić coś co miało być mu obce-myśleć. Doprowadziło to do tego, że zaczął odczuwać emocje i inaczej patrzył na ludzi. Nie był już bezwzględny, przyłapano go na okazywaniu litości wobec pokonanych i cywili. Był to szok, z jakich powodów idealny zabójca zaczął odczuwać emocje? Poddano go obserwacji i zechciano naprawić. Podczas "odwyku" poznał swoją pierwszą w życiu przyjaciółkę, Emilię. Była młodą pielęgniarką, która zajmowała się obiektem. Nawiązał z nią wiele rozmów i polubił-to ona wymyśliła jego imię(wcześniej go nie posiadał). Jego twórcy, gdy to zauważyli postanowili się jej pozbyć. Był to wielki szok, dla Corazona kiedy kto inny przyniósł mu śniadanie następnego dnia. Nowa pielęgniarka, nie odpowiedziała dlaczego. Wpędziło to go w panikę i stwierdził, że musi się dowiedzieć co się stało. Z łatwością wydostał się ze swojej celi, zamordował strażników i zabrał ich broń. Przeszukał cały ośrodek badawczy i zabił wielu ludzi jednak nie znalazł Emilii. Z powodu braku swojego pancerza wspomaganego i przybycia sił specjalnych, zmuszony był uciekać. Ukrywał się przez miesiąc i zastanawiał co zrobić dalej. Po długim letargu, zdecydował się na odnalezienie dziewczyny. Włamał się do wojskowej zbrojowni, aby odzyskać swój pancerz. Po zdobyciu ekwipunku, wrócił do placówki gdzie wcześniej był przetrzymywany. Odnalazł naukowców, którzy mieli go "naprawić". Uzyskał od nich informację o losie Emilii (śmierci), to czego się dowiedział mocno go zasmuciło. Chcąc uciec od rzeczywistości, udał się w najdalsze zakątki galaktyki. Myślał, że tam odnajdzie siebie. Niestety tak nie było, potworne wizje przeszłości o życiu, które nie było jego nawiedzały go co noc. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie są to złe wspomnienia, wręcz przeciwnie były przyjemne. I to właśnie go trapiło, że on nie był prawdziwy. Za wszelką cenę, chciał poczuć się ludzki. Spędził tak dziewięć miesięcy i postanowił dowiedzieć się więcej na swój temat. Uznał, że jeżeli dowie się co stało się z osobą, która jest jego pierwowzorem, to będzie mógł żyć w spokoju. Stwierdził również, że dzięki temu i jemu samemu uda się stać bardziej ludzkim. Dlatego dołączył do rebelii Eksona Derty(swojego dawnego dowódcy) przeciw Rządowi. Postawił sobie dwa cele: pierwszym było odnalezienie pierwowzoru i poznanie samego siebie. A drugim zakończenie eksperymentów, których był on owocem. Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Stworzenia nadnaturalne